The vampire and the girl
by Electra the girl in hiding
Summary: The teenage girl meets a man who is not what he seems. Things go wrong for them but there love holds them together. Nothing seems to go right for the pair. They try and battle with any thing that is thrown in their path. Love is something that no one can stop people doing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katie was walking through a dark, wet, misty wood when a rush of wind came straight at her. Through the mist she could see a dark, tall, teenage boy who suddenly was gone with a rush just like the wind. She was left alone again, puzzled and intrigued.

The next day at school she was sure she saw the person again. She walked up to him, as she got closer the boy started to walk towards her. When they met he asked her were you the girl in the woods yesterday, she could only say 'yes I was'. She couldn't talk because he was so beautiful, his skin was a pale white colour and his eyes were a golden brown colour. When she eventually got her voice back she said "so it was you I saw in the woods yesterday! You were there one second then you were gone. When you came and went there was a gust of wind I really wasn't sure?" Weeks paste asked Katie "Do you want to meet me at Deer gate on Saturday? Only if you want to of course"

When Saturday came Katie did herself up so she looked nice. She decided to wear her new skinny jeans and her Betty Boop top. When she got there he was leaning on the gate waiting for her. He came to meet her. He said "Sorry I never told you my name it's Jasper. I thought take you to a special place of mine. It's where I spend my free time." As they walked through the woods on a path he seemed to like the sound of her voice because he was always talking to her, his voice was like bells ringing. As they got near where they were going Jasper said "shut your eyes and hold my hand." To Katie surprise his hand felt cold and like a rock it was that hard. When they arrived at their destination he whispered in her ear "open your eyes, for we are here." When she opened her eyes they were in a lovely field of grass with a picnic at their feet. She was so astonished that she whispered "What is all this for Jasper? Where are we because I've never been here before?" As they sat and ate and talked he asked her "will you go out with me cause I like, like you not just as a friend." Katie smiled and said "yes in fact I was going to ask you the same question. So that's what all this is about."

Hours went by as they walked through the field holding hands. Katie's phone went it was her mom asking where she was and who she was with would be coming back and would she need dinner. When Katie got off the phone she told Jasper that she might not go home cause her mom was over protective he said she could stay at his the night. She answered shyly "wont your family be there" But he told her that they had all gone away for a while so he was on his own, she went back to his, in her own car with him because he had walked to where they met each other.

As they pulled into his drive the appeared around the corner it was very big and the first floor walls were made of glass. As they walked in to the house he said "you didn't have to stay, I was being nice and offering you a place to stay." She answered "no I don't mind staying here." He cooked them both dinner, they watched a movie. He showed her the rest of the house and where she was sleeping. His room was one of the biggest rooms in the whole house. She started to feel sleepy so she went to bed, he went up with her and kissed her goodnight, closed the door as he left.

The next morning when she went down stairs he was waiting at the bottom of them for her. As they entered the dining room she saw on the table their breakfast on plates waiting to be eaten. After she had eaten her breakfast and got dressed for the next day. He took her home as they drew close to Katie's house she asked him if he would stay and wait for her in her room. She went into the house waiting for her mom to pounce on her for not coming home last night. Her mom told her to sit on the sofa. Katie's mom told her that she could do what she liked and there was no need to tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When she got up to her room, she had to laugh because Jasper was sitting rigged on her bed. She went and sat next to him so he could relax, but he didn't so she had to tell him to. He practically stayed all night. The next morning when she went for a shower, he went rigged on her bed again but relaxed when she came back. She got changed and they went to the woods where they first saw each other. As they settled in a clearing nearby Jaspers phone went off. It was his mom saying that they were home and wanted to know where he was. He told her and shut the phone off.

They spent hours talking to each other, it was nearly dusk before they realised the time. Jasper asked in a pleading voice "Will you come and meet my family tomorrow?"

"Won't they be a bit surprised if you show up with me and they not know about us? But yes I will come and meet your family tomorrow, what time do you want me to meet you at my house." She answered in a surprised voice. "I am sure my sister Amber will have already have told them before they even got home. Don't freak out or anything but she can see the future and I can read people's minds. It's nice to know that you really do love me. I'll pick you up at 11o'clock If that's ok" His voice sounded hopeful but his expression changed because he must have read her mind.

The next day Katie got up early to get ready to meet him, her mom said nothing to her about what she was doing. Jasper came at bang on 11. She said goodbye to her mom but she just grunted at me so she left the house. He came and met her at the front door. To her surprise he kissed her on the lips as they got near his house it reminded her of when she first came here and stayed the night. They got in to the house where she saw his mom, dad, Amber, Luke (Amber's boyfriend) and Emily. They were all very welcoming, Emily kept looking at me in a horrible way when she told Jasper he just said that her boyfriend Adam had just broken up with her so she was still very upset. After lunch jasper took me to his room so we could have some time together.

They on his bed and did a lot of talking they were talking about her life before I moved to live with my mom. Katie didn't know that last night while she was sleeping Jasper had packed a bag of some of her clothes because she was staying at his house for a couple of nights. As we departed the table Emily came up to me and apologised for how she was acting but I told her she didn't need to do that.

They went back up to his room they passed Amber and Luke room and found them snogging the pants off each other, the both walked off giggling at them. He could see that Katie was getting tiered so took her to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They had been together for five months now. As she woke up the words "Morning sleepy head. Love you!" Were whispered in to her ear. He left her to get changed into her blue skinny jeans and long pink top. As they went down the stairs to have breakfast Amber and Jack joined them. They all were nearly done when Emily came to the table; her eyes were blood red as though she had been crying all night. When the boys went for to fiddle with their cars and bikes, I went to talk to Emily I asked her "What happened to you? Because it looks like you have been crying all night. I promise not to tell anyone" she answered in a small scared voice

"My exboyfriend Adam rang me last night after dinner. He said that he still loves me and wants be back but I don't know what to do because I still love him. Would you help me decide what I should do please?" "Yes of course I'll help you to decide what you should do about this" I said comfortingly.

They talked about how she felt about him, she soon cheered up. After 30 minutes of talking she came to say "I'll go and tell him we are back together if he still wants to be. Thanks for helping me out; to be truthful they don't really talk to me at all it's like I don't live here at all. By the way you and Jasper suit each other really well, I know mom loves that you have made him happier than he was before you two met. Thanks again for your help." She skipped out of the room all happy. Amber came in with jack and purposely sat in front of Katie and made a point that Jasper wasn't there with her. After a bit she need to get out of the room, jasper must have heard what she was thinking because he came to get her and take in to the garden, before they left jasper made a point to Amber not to that again when she was in the same room as them.

She had never been in the garden, it was the biggest garden she had ever seen, and it had one hell of flowers and trees. He gave her a piggy back to a bench under a big conifer tree. They had travelled at an immense speed so fast that she felt very dizzy. He was waiting for her on the bench she stumbled over to the bench as she started to fall he ran to catch her and picked her up, he placed her on the seat she got her balance back she pulled his face close to hers and face whispered into his ear "Thanks for that. Do you know how much that I love you? Bet there was no point asking, because you probably already know right." All she got in response was a nod of the head from the one that was with her. As he sat down, he slid Katie on to his lap. She turned her head around, as she did so Emily came and called her name, Katie look up to find her by the conifer tree. Katie got up and walked over to Emily, in a very happy voice Emily said "I'm going back out with Adam; you were right if you still love them telling them how you felt. Thanks so much!"

"That's great. You are right about Jasper and I thanks!"

Emily went back to the house skipping with joy, Katie went back to sit on Jaspers lap he kissed her on the cheek again. Katie asked Jasper "I don't mean to be rude; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, why Amber did what she did to me earlier?"

"She did it because she does not like the idea of us being together. I'm going to tell you something me, do you promise not to freak out and tell me if you don't love me still because you could leave now?"

"Yes why?"

"The truth is….I'm a Vampire!"

"I don't care what you are, yes I still love. Just tell me one thing you won't drink my blood will you?"

"No we only drink from not long dead animals. I won't ever drink from a human!" They didn't realise what the time was until dinner time. When they got to the table Amber gave Katie a dirty look but Jack pulled her to sit next to him Katie and Jasper went and sat next to the very happy Emily. Jasper whispered in Katie's "Thanks for cheering her up, we couldn't do it what did you do to cheer her up?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they all left the table amber called Katie and Jasper over so they could talk. She asked Katie "Do you know are secret or don't you?"

"Yes I know I'm sorry if you don't like me but I go where Jasper goes!"

"I do like you it just for a human to know is difficult cause a lot of humans fear us but you don't seem to mind what we are. I'm sorry about how I've treated you."

"It's ok are you ok with Jasper and I being together?"

"Yes it is we friends or not?"

"Friends right"

Jacks and Jaspers faces were pictures that the girls just had to laugh at them. As the two groups parted Jasper asked Katie in an inquisitive voice "What were you laughing at when you and Amber stopped talkin?"

"Lets just say to two were the funniest things when we had ended are conversation."

"Ok what ever you say. How long are you goin to staying here?"

"Two more days if that's alright with you and your family. Why do you want know? Do you want me to go home tomorrow?"

"No I want you to stay, it's just that the rest of the family are goin to see some of dads mates in New York that's all. I'm not goin cause I don't get on with there kids cause they are really stupid in what they do that's all. Plus I wanted to know if we could have some time on are own!"

"If you want you could come and stay at mine while your family are away, my mom won't care cause she is goin to see her Brothers in London England. I'm stayin to see my dad when he gets back from Italy and so he isn't alone when he gets back. We would have the house to our= selves for two weeks. You don't have to if you don't want to"

"You know I think I will come and stay at your till your dad gets back if that's ok for you.

"Yes of course it is. Come on I'm getting tired."

They went back to Jasper room. The next morning after breakfast they set off for her house, when they got there she asked for him to show her how he got in to her room before so with her on his back he climbed up the drain pipe and into her room. As soon as they were in the room they. In the afternoon when they were in the garden the sun hit him there was not a shadow of him to be seen. Katie's phone went off it was her mom saying "Your dad isn't coming back for 3 weeks cause the trip will take even longer now. I'll see you in a months time, your uncles say hello nice Katie. Love you loads."

"Ok mom see you soon, love you to. Bye."

They spent he whole of the afternoon in the garden talking about how vampires live, how old Jasper was, why his family are always away from home and why never really went with them. When it turned to the sunset Jasper asked Katie "Do you remember our first date? To be truthful I remember it in every detail."

"Yes but not very well guess my memories not as g as your is it. Your as pale as ever why don't vampires get to have suntans or do they?"

"No we don't cause we are frozen are bodies never to age one bit at all so we don't get a suntan we just stay white forever."

"Don't be angry with me ok, what do you have to do to become a vampire?" There was a long pause, Jasper exhaled a long breath the said in a careful voice "You have to be injected with a deadly poison that has to spread through your body to my the changes that need to be made. Why did you what to know oh I get it you what to be like me so we can be together forever. Guess you right we were made for each other"

"Yes I am but what were you goin to say next?"

"But are you sure your ready to give you what you have in this life and start a new one. You have to lie about who you are and what you are, you'll have to leave your mom, dad and more away from Florida, would you do that just for me. I don't think you would but then again I could be wrong!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He had stayed in the spare room that night. When they got up the next morning Jasper picked Katie up and carried her down to breakfast, once they finished what they were eating Katie pulled Jasper up the stairs to her room. It was two weeks till there High School Prom, to Jaspers surprise he was told to sit on the bed and wait for her to back. When she did Jasper nearly shouted "OH MY GOD! You look amazing you'll beat Amber and Emily put together. My tux isn't that god next to your dress!"

"No you'll look great like you always do. I think you'll look better than me so let's not say anymore on the subject and I'll go and get changed back to normal clothes k"

When she came back to Jasper she saw him looking through her photo book, he had stopped on picture. He asked "Who is this Kate? What were to doin when that was taken?"

"Look he was an old friend but DD left to go and live in England two years ago. The one thing he wanted to do before he went was to go on a roller coaster and sit next to me so I let him seein as he was leaving three days later, but he was only a friend that's all. I wish you hadn't looked at that one."

"Sorry I was snappy it's just that I was shocked at it that was all. I didn't mean to make you upset by reminding you of him, sorry babe. Forgive me?"

"Ye course it was cause we were the best of mates and I'd know him since the day I was born. We were inseparable while we were growing up. I miss him lods that's all." Tears filled Katie's eyes, Jasper walked over and gave her a long hug. Her ears ruined his t-shirt but he didn't seem to mind that at all. He sat her down on her on the bed and told her to just think that he misses her to lods to.

That night she didn't sleep to well from talking about her best friend DD. The next morning when she got up to go to school, Jasper was waiting for her to come down and go to school. As she drove to school she played her favourite song My Immortal by Evanescence. Jasper asked her "Why do you keep playing the same song over and over?"

"Because DD and I used to sing all the words and fight over who started off the singing. That's why, is that alright ok for you?"

"Yes it is, all I care about is that you are ok after last night." They got to school where they met Amber and Jack. The day seemed to go quite quickly, when Katie had taken Jasper home she drove to a place called Cold Ice, it was where DD and she had spent a lot of time there as kids. They had been there the day before he had left for England. She spent a lot of time sitting on a bench where her and DD's names where caved into. After that she drove home to find that her dad was home early. There was a case full of her clothes in the car, her dad told her to get into the car and give him her phone. She did as he told her and they drove to the airport where they got on a plane to Milan, Italy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why are you taking me to Milan dad? My prom is in a week's time."

"You're not going so there. Proms aren't that important they're just for dancing that's all. You can't have your phone back!"

When they got the hotel where they were staying she got her book out of her case, she read it and went to sleep.

Jasper was starting to get very worried because he hadn't seen her at school, home or with her mates from school. He asked everyone that she knew but they all told him they hadn't seen her either not since last Friday at school. He asked Amber to see if she could see her and where she was but she just told him she can't see her any where. He had tried calling her but she didn't answer.

Days went by they both miss each other so much. Everyday she went into the town to shop, one day while she was shopping she saw an old face it was DD's face they ran up to each other. They were so happy to see each other that they were talking for hours and hours at her hotel room. She asked him "Why are you here I thought you had moved to live in England?"

"I was but I move to live in Milan. Why are you here?"

"Dad just got me to come here. I got a boyfriend. Have you got any one?"

"No not since I move to England, so what is he like then?"

Jasper had got everyone in his family looking for her but they couldn't find her anywhere in the Amber was on the Look out to see where she was but was never able to find her. Jasper went to see if she was in her room but he saw that all her clothes were gone from her wardrobe. He went straight home to tell them what he had found at her house. Amber froze as soon as he entered the house, when she relaxed she said in a scared voice

"She can't be found by me cause she is to far away for me to see her sorry bro. I did see a male person with a woman in a hotel if that helps at all." His phone went off after what Amber had told him, it was his cousin telling him that she was not in Italy, France, Spain and England.

DD and Katie were talking about when he lived in Florida. They kept talking for hours. Her dad never seemed to come back from work. He left about midnight Milan time. She found her phone hidden in her dads case under his t-shirts. Once she had put them all back the way she had found them, Katie tried to get her phone to work but it wouldn't turn on at all. The next morning when she meet up with DD she asked him

"Can you get my phone to work so I can tell my boyfriend where I am and to come and get us both so we can go to my prom? If you want to come back to Florida with us."

"I think I get it to work. Ah there you go it works now. Yes I'll come back with you, I'd like to this Jasper guy what you used to be like when I lived next door to you. Go on then make that call."

Jaspers phone went off with the ring tone that he had put for Katie's number, he answered it so fast that it didn't ring twice.

"Babe where are you? Are you with a man that you know? I'm comin to get you tonight be ready to go!"

"I'm in Milan with my friend DD the one I told you that went to live in England he moved to Milan instead. My dad came back early and he had got all my stuff and block my phone but DD get it to work again. Is it ok if DD comes back with us cause he want to go home? What time do you want me at the airport for?"

"Yes he can come back with us, meet me at about 11:30 tonight. I'll be with amber and Jack. See you soon. Don't forget that I love you lods!"

Katie and DD went and packed all of their stuff into their own cases and waited at the airport from 10:45pm. They arrived at bang on 11. They spent an hour in customs before they all got on the plane back to Florida, the flight seemed to last for a very long time. Katie didn't know what to say with her best friend and her boyfriend being there with her at same time. To make matters worse they sat one on either side of her so she was a little stuck on what to say so there was silence all through the flight. When they reached the Florida airport Jaspers mom took their bags and put them in the boot of her car.

As they drove back to Katie' house she asked DD

"Remember when we went with Sam to Germany and got lost in Berlin and ended up back at the hotel at midnight?"

"Yes that trip was the best holiday ever. Sam trying to get a taxi to the hotel in German. You know Jasper you're lucky to have got this close to Katie since I left to go to England. She never got this attached to anyone but Sam, me and her family no matter what anyone of us tried to do she never did."

Jasper answered in a very surprised voice

"Oh she never told me a lot about herself before I met her. She has got a whole photo album of you, Sam and her at a theme park and at a bench in the wood near her house."

"Omg Kate you still go to that bench, Sam and I both through that when we left that you would not go to the SDK bench. By the way Jasper SDK stands for Sam, DD and Katie. You do know that she's got a friend called Jack Mack in Alabama."

"No I know nothing about her past; she was very protective of things that remind her of you and Sam. I can't go near them without being told off. She never said you had a bench you had a name for."

"Yes she's always been like that. She never talked about Jack because all we would hear was Jack this Jack that. She's still got his number in her phone, When did he last text you Kate?"

"You can be so annoying sometimes DD. Yesterday actually and he's married Sam Mile four months ago ha. Fiancé going to see Chloe tomorrow after all she was your girlfriend two years ago."

"You can be cruel Kate really you can. Jasper where am I staying?"

"We are letting you stay at Katie's but any funny businesses and you answer to me got that."

"Ok mate just asking that's all"

When they reached Katie's House DD and her got out and went to the front of her house. Jasper and his mom had already gone around the corner. They entered the house Katie said DD you are staying in the spare room.

"Now what do you want for breakfast seeing as it's seven in the morning?"

"Eggs on toast please. Kate what did he mean no funny businesses or you answer to me?"

"He's very protective of me that am all don't worry your brain off. DD by the way Chloe has never had anyone since you left so let me explain what has happened and why your back. You know she still loves you even after you left for England."

"Ok will go to se her later but in I need to get changed into something better than this so go and see her and I need some sleep."

After breakfast they both fell asleep on the sofa, Katie was woken up by the buzzing of her phone, I was Jasper her he wanted to know what they were doing later because he would like to see the bench that DD was on about the night before. Her mom was still away so they had two hours to us. DD was the one to get up after her and he only had ten minutes to get ready before we had to meet Jasper at the park gate.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they approached the gate Jasper came up to Kate's car door and opened it for her. DD was shocked by this that he asked Kate

"Does he do that all the time for you?"

"No he doesn't do this all the time he's only doing it cause your here. Silly!"

"Ok sorry but I haven't seen you in years, so you knows it hard to ask you things. Hey Jasper, you ok"

"I'm fine thanks. Hey Kate has he been alright with you?"

"You know Jazz you worry too much. Why didn't you just ask Amber, she would have told you that I would be fine."

She's not to hap with me at the moment, you can guess why that is. She gets Emily to talk to me for her. Where are we going then Kate?"

"Let me show you the way but I think D will know where we are going don't you D"

They set off down dirt track that led to a field, the sun was just above the horizon when they were half way cross the field. At the end of the grass and daisy covered field there was a bench that was covered in writing but the writing was three words DD, Sam and Kate. Jasper watched them both laugh at each other for a long while, soon Kate noticed that Jasper was just sitting there doing nothing and just watching them mess about with each other.

"Sorry Jasper we are leaving you out aren't we. DD why don't you tell Jasper about that time that the tree of us went to see Blood the last vampire. It was one of the best times that we all had together before you went to England!" Kate said in a laughing kind of voice. "OH MY GOSH your so right Kate that as such a brilliant time for us all. Right long story short the three of use went to see the film Blood the last vampire. That's when I started to date Sam, we all had sat near the back because we wanted to talk to each other, Sam had been grounded for not being home by nine in the evening when she got home at ten so that's why we had so much fun but Kate had said for me to ask Sam out because we both like each other and that we would be great together. So it had been four years that Sam and I had been together but my mom and dad wanted to move to England and I had no choice but to go, Sam wouldn't talk to me and she still doesn't now so that's why I want to go and see her and why you can't come encase there is argument. Sorry Jasper but that's why."

Jasper didn't mind that he couldn't go because he had to talk to his sister amber for so really strange reason but of course Kate new what he wanted to talk to her about.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kate and DD set out for Sam's house as soon as Jasper had left, when they were in the car Kate put on Make me wanna die by the pretty reckless, the both sang it all they way to Sam's but DD had forgotten most of the words witch was really funny to Kate because they used to sing all the words and not make any mistakes but DD didn't seem to really be having fun. Kate and DD had a long conversation about the why she was with Jasper because she was so careful around I'm like something was wrong but they weren't going to tell him, she didn't lie to him but didn't tell him the whole story. DD seems to believe it but Kate wasn't sure about that.

When they finally reached Sam's house DD became all nervous but he was dragged into the house by both of the girls that were in his life at that point in time. The look on Sam's newly tanned face was such a picture because DD had turned up when he was meant to be in England to her. DD explained to Sam why he was back and how it all had come about and why he wants to see her again. They all talk to each other, Sam and Kate told DD what had gone on while he had been in Italy, witch the things they said shocked DD.

Hours past and Kate had four missed calls and two texts off Jasper, who from the texts wanted to see how she was but she didn't text him back because she knew he would be at her house waiting for her to come home so he could see if she was alright. Once DD and Kate had got in her house Jasper was at the door ringing it until she came to answer it and tell him that there was no need for him to worry and that he was over reacting about the whole thing.

Days past and jasper started to calm down when Kate had gone out with DD and Sam but he still rang her lots of times but she would never answer because she knew that he would have Emily watching her anyway so there was no point in her answering him. The one day that Kate didn't tell Jasper where she was going, he had a mental fit and phoned constantly her to see where she was and to ask if they all wanted to have dinner at his house that night but Sam and DD were going back out with each other and were going on a date so it was just Kate and jasper.

Kate wanted a night to herself but she told Jasper she would be at his for six. She left DD at Sam's so that they could be alone for awhile, when she got home, Kate made herself look nice but not but not over the top. She wore a

Knee length skirt and her new purple top with a heart made out of flowers on. At half five the door went and it was Jasper to Kate surprise this was because she was not expecting him to pick her. "Jasper why are you here? I was just about to leave here to come to yours." Kate asked Jasper in a surprised voice. All jasper could say was "You can't come over tonight. Sorry but something's happened and well you just can't come over. Got to go back home now sorry to be so sort but it's only because I love that I can't tell you what it is. Bye." Kate was left at her fort door trying to work out what the thing Jasper was on about as but she just couldn't work it out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After about an hour Kate decided to go round to his and find out what was going on over at the house. She got changed back into what she had worn earlier and drove over there. When Kate arrived at his house none of his family was there. She waited for two hours but they still didn't come back home, as she drove home she rang his mobile but he didn't answer her calls.

When she got to school the next day Jasper was their at the usual spot waiting for her but she just walked straight past him and didn't talk to him all day. Two weeks went by and she still didn't talk to him but he tried to talk to her about why he hadn't answered any of her calls but she would just walk off from him. "Okay Kate what have I done for you to do this?" Jasper asked her after three weeks over her ignoring him. "If you want to know why I've been ignoring you for three weeks it's because I need to sort something out, look wish I could tell you but I just can't sorry but I really can't. You need to go now and be quick about it. Sorry and I love you!"

More weeks past and Kate just didn't know what to think about what jasper had said. She missed seeing him, he was never at school or anywhere she could think of where he might be. Sam and DD didn't see her around, when they went to her house they found her alone and not wanting anyone be with her but they both stayed and they talk about what was might going on with Jasper. Kate seemed to get better after awhile. Then one day he showed up out of the blue but she just told him that after what he had done to her that he was no longer part of her life and she told him he was not to come to the house anymore unless she asked him to. Kate promised him that she would keep his secret but only if he didn't interfere with her life.

Jasper left after his horrible talk with Kate in a bad mood because he realised that he had pushed her away and not told her why she couldn't know what had been going on for the time that he never saw or spoke to her. When Jasper got home Emily noticed that something was wrong so went and asked him "Hey Jasper, what the matter with you, I've never seen you so down?"

"Hey Emily, Kate and I have broken up but it's my fault because I didn't tell her what was going on and I never even tried to speak to her but hey it doesn't matter now it's over and that the way it is. God I wish I had just told her about James, if I had told her this would have never happened!" Emily answered in a mellow voice "I'll go and talk to her tomorrow and tell her about Jack and why you couldn't tell her, is that okay with you?"

"Go ahead Emily she'll talk to you but she just doesn't want to talk to me that's all. Tell mom I won't be at dinner I'm going out with Jack hunting tonight just to clear my head, don't tell her why I'm hunting or she'll ask me questions tomorrow before school, I know I can trust you thanks"

After Jasper had left Kate she decided to go for a walk to clear her head and then to call Emily and talk to her and ask if she would come over so she wasn't alone, it was also so Emily could see her after such a long time. An hour later Emily got to Kate's house and they talked for a while but then the one thing Emily really didn't want to say to Kate was about why Jasper had done what he had. "Kate, Jasper has a friend called Jacks. James is alright but he can let's say use his gift for other things."

"I guess Jasper told what I said then, now I feel really bad. So what's this James gift and what does he use it for?" Emily answered in a calm voice "Yeah he did tell me, no you needn't feel bad, Jack can change people's mind and it's not always for the better. So I've got to go I didn't realise it was so late, I'll see you at school tomorrow then. Bye" Kate said goodbye to Emily and went to get ready for bed.

As she came out of the shower her phone went off but she didn't know who was calling her because it was a number that wasn't in her phone book. She answered it but when the voice said hello at the other end she knew it was Jack, he told her that he had changed his number so that was why he had called her. They talked for an hour but when she heard her front door being opened so she told jack that she had to go and she hung up the phone. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw the silhouette of a man that looked like jasper but when he called her name it sounded nothing like him, in fact it sounded like someone she used to know. When he came into the light Kate realised that it was her Jack her friend from school but she soon realised that jack had gone missing three years ago and hadn't been found since.

Jack said to Kate in a calm but understanding tone "Hey Kate, I know this is a shock but it's really me, do you remember when I went missing three years ago well I didn't really go missing"

"I can see that! Where the hell have you been you left us thinking the worst had happened and do you know my friend named Jasper?" Kate shouted at Jack. "Yes I do know your friend Jasper, I didn't go missing I just got lost and then the next morning found that I had become this horrible creature. The reason I didn't come back was because I have not long learnt how to control my hunger in fact it was about year ago, that I finally learnt to control myself around humans and it's all thanks to your friend Jaspers and family, they found me and helped me. Sorry for what I did and can you forgive me?" Jack asked Kate.

"I Can forgive you but you have to promise that you won't do anything that could hurt me while you are here and you can't go out when I'm at collage" Kate told Jack.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After two weeks of Jack being back Kate told Jasper that she knew Jack and that he was staying with her. Jasper didn't sound very happy about that but Kate just told him that it was the way it was and whatever he said he didn't like the idea of Jack being at hers.

"Kate, what are you doing this week end because I need to and get Jasper so that we can go on a hunting trip because I need to consume blood again?" Jack asked Kate. "I'm going out with Emily on Saturday and then I'm going to see my friends Sam and DD in another town so you won't see much of me. You can go whenever you like just don't wake me up if it's early in the morning when you go please." Kate told Jack in a strong sounding voice. When Saturday came jack went and got Jasper and disappeared for the entire week end, Kate on the other hand went and did what she had planed but couldn't help thinking about how Jack was getting on. She rang Emily on Sunday evening just to make sure that Jack would be back at hers by the next morning and he wouldn't cause her trouble at school and to make sure that Jasper was okay.

The next afternoon when Kate got back from school she found Jasper and Jack waiting outside her front door, when they had all sat down in the living room, Jasper was the first to speak and what he said wasn't pleasing for Kate and jack because it evolved Kate giving up some of her blood and give it to both of them but it was one of the things that Kate would do for one of her friends but it cost her quite a bit of blood and it would take her weeks to recover properly but she said as long as they didn't take much she wouldn't mind at all. "Okay jasper what do I need to do?" Kate asked in a timid voice, Jasper answered in a calm clear voice "All you need to do is relax and don't panic no matter what you see because if you do it could cause you more damage than it should."

As Jasper's teeth sank into her pale, white tense skin she screamed and everything went black.


End file.
